Underneath the Mistletoe
by Chibinaoka
Summary: SxT. Just a little Xmas story. At Tomeode Elementry's Christmas party, Sakura & Tomoyo meet under the mistletoe. What will happen? Will they kiss? Shoujo Ai Warning. SS Fans read at your own risk Please R&R. No Flames Please.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters. They belong to CLAMP. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Underneath the Mistletoe  
By Chibinaoka  
  
It was only a few days before Christmas and there was a thin layer of snow on the ground in Tomeoda. At Tomeoda Elementary, the Christmas spirit was as bright as the lights that hung from the gates. In the gymnasium, the annual Christmas party was being held. There were decorations everywhere and a tree in the corner. Most of the students were ether in their uniforms or in green or red clothing. Christmas music was playing and some of the students were dancing to it. The others were mostly talking. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika & Yamazaki were standing near the stage listening to Yamazaki's stories of the origins of Christmas trees. Which were all lies of course. Syaoran was a little farther away from the group but he could still hear Yamazaki's crazy Christmas stories and wondered if they were true. Tomoyo was on stage getting it ready for her solo Christmas performance. Just then, Sakura walked threw the doors. She was wearing her red outfit that Tomoyo had made for her last Christmas. Her friends noticed Sakura and walked towards her way with Syaoran shyly fallowing from behind. They wished her a Merry Christmas. Tomoyo noticed her friends gathering around someone. When she saw it was Sakura, her face lit up. She picked up her camcorder and headed over to Sakura's side.   
"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
"Merry Christmas Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied back.  
The two friends smiled at each other. Tomoyo noticed that she was wearing the outfit she had made for her the previous year and her eyes sparkled. She zoomed her camcorder on Sakura as she said:  
"I'm so happy you whore the outfit I made you. You look so cute in it!"  
Sakura couldn't do anything but blush.  
"Come on, let's go get some punch." Naoko suggested.  
"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up with you later." Sakura said and all but Tomoyo and Sakura when over to the punch bowl.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stood and talk. Sakura was telling Tomoyo about what she got Yukito-san for Christmas. Tomoyo commented that Sakura looked so cute when she talked about Yukito. Sakura blushed. Suddenly, Yamazaki appear out of no were beside them.  
"Did you know that mistletoe originates from Mexico? It use to be a plant that newly married couples use to eat before there weeding day. It was said to bring them a happy marriage."  
*Sakura & Tomoyo Sweat Drop*  
"Yamazaki your such a liar!" Chiharu said as she came over and dragged Yamazaki away from Sakura and Tomoyo. As he was being dragged away, Yamazaki kept pointing at something over Sakura & Tomoyo's heads. The two looked up and were surprised to see mistletoe hanging on top of them. The two looked at each other and the same thought crossed their minds. That it was tradition to kiss someone if you meet him or her underneath the mistletoe. Tomoyo blushed.  
"Sakura-chan I know this sounds a little unusual but, um, it is a Christmas tradition and I was wondering if for just this once..."   
Tomoyo trailed off and looked at Sakura. Tomoyo could tell that Sakura knew what she meant by the fact that she was now blushing as well.  
"You want me to kiss you underneath the mistletoe don't you, Tomoyo-chan?"  
Tomoyo nodded.  
"I know it may sound a little weird for you but it would mean a lot to me. It would be the best Christmas present you could give me."  
Sakura saw the anticipation on her friend's face. She smiled and got closer to Tomoyo.  
"Merry Christmas Tomoyo Daidouji."  
Sakura placed her lips on Tomoyo's and the two gently kissed. It was such a new and wonderful feeling for the both of them. Tomoyo felt like she was going to melt, she was so happy. As there lips parted, Tomoyo whispered something into Sakura's ear.  
"I love you Sakura Kinomoto."  
Sakura smiled.  
"I love you too."  
Tomoyo took Sakura's hand into her own and gently squeezed it.  
"No Sakura-chan, you don't understand what I mean when I say that."  
"What do you mean I don't understand? I do, you love...Me." As Sakura said those words, she realised what Tomoyo meant. Her best friend loved her; it was natural for two best friends to love each other. But Sakura realised that the feelings Tomoyo had for her were something more then just friendship.  
"Tomoyo I don't know what to say...I..."  
Tomoyo cut Sakura off by placing her finger on her lips.  
"You don't have to say anything. I understand if you don't feel the same way..."  
This time, Sakura cut off Tomoyo by kissing her once again. It was just a short kiss this time but as Sakura pulled away, she was the one to whisper something in Tomoyo's ear.  
"I love you."  
Tomoyo's face lit up.  
  
The two stood there gazing into each other's eyes. They came closer to each other and wrapped their arms around each other's waist. They looked up at the mistletoe once more. As a slow Christmas song came on, Tomoyo & Sakura kissed underneath the mistletoe. It was not only the best Christmas present Tomoyo received but it was also the best thing Sakura received that Christmas. Love.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Ok, people, it is the holiday's so no flames please. This is my Christmas gift to all who support Sakura+Tomoyo. Merry Christmas Everyone!!! 


End file.
